User talk:Unai01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Paynekiller92 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 11:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) WikiaHeaderBackground Sorry, but this was a waste of your time. They're changing the header shortly, and that will make your code not work. Digifiend (talk) 01:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) WordFilter Hey, thanks for translating the WordFilter script to Spanish. But I just wanted to let you know that I removed the word "idiota" from the list. It certainly is a bad word, but to my knowledge, it isn't a swear word or anywhere near the severity of the other words on the list. If I'm completely wrong here, feel free to add it back to the list. But either way, it's not too big of a deal. The word list is technically customizable, I just need to add the appropriate documentation, so the word can be added or removed on each wiki. - Drewlzoo 19:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) For voice and music chat I really think that can be used site wide because there could be reasons for people to hear sounds that the user inputs. Why not make that site wide allowed.Muzzarino 04:12, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Done, thanks for the suggestion ;) Paynekiller92Talk15:04 17 Feb 2016 (UTC) Bugged Harlem Shake script Being the author of the script, whatever update you made last to it has caused it to malfunction where it worked perfectly before. Now, clicking any links on the toolbar will activate its function. Hackey5 (talk) 06:50, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks. Unai01 �� Talk �� 15:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Harlem Shake ....Where do I find the button for the harlem shake?I'll Get The Can!-FiveCraft 17:59, April 11, 2017 (UTC) : At the bottom of the screen should be a , and there should the Harlem Shake button be located. -- Cube-shaped 18:01, April 11, 2017 (UTC) FandomIcons file hosting Hello, Unai. I noticed another user has deployed FandomIcons into their stylesheet. But https://rawgit.com has been identified as an attack vector for malware/virus payloads, so it fails DEV:P rule #1. Could you make your font available on Dev Wiki or another FANDOM wiki of your choosing? 11:23, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Google Translate Ummnn.. Really? I didnt noticed that. I'm french and spanish fluent, I'm not perfect german speaker. But I didn't used Google Translate for translations. So I don't know. I'm sorry if this sounds like a joke or a knife but I'm just saying the truth. :-/-- 14:01, October 21, 2018 (UTC) ActivityFeed - Bug Hello, i've got a problem with your "ActivityFeed" CSS. After installing it in the | German Percy Jackson Wiki the "see more recent activity-button" or in german "mehr" seems to be missing. -Jo2801 | Jonas (talk) 16:00, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Regarding your content mod request Since you aren't a prolific contributor who'd obviously have a use for the rights, could you please explain why you want them/what you'd do with them? :Hello, sorry for the late answer. I may not be as prolific as the others but I've always kept an eye over this wiki and has helped with some tasks in the past. Anyways, I'm not going to extend, because I can't contribute here anymore. Not because my request got "rejected", but due to some long-term personal problems I won't be able to be here for a while and I don't want to be the type of person that gets inactive after getting mod rights. Apologizes for the inconveniences. So, if you haven't already, please reject my request. Unai01 (talk) 16:17, July 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear. Best of luck, ProfileIcons User talk Page/Message Wall has no WDSicon Hi, there is one problem regarding the ProfileIcons script. It appears that there's no WDSicon in the Message Wall/User talk page. Can you please switch note to comment? Thanks! Jamie248 [ T • • • �� ] 18:20, January 14, 2020 (UTC)